


Undercover as Lovers

by JohnAmendAll



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a secret mission, Flick and Helga have booked into the honeymoon suite... what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover as Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggadin/gifts).



"This advanced Gestapo wire recorder simulates realistically all sounds of rumpy-pumpy," Herr Flick explained. "You shall remain here to operate it. I will climb down the fire escape and perform my covert investigation." 

Helga gave her supposed husband a disappointed look. "Of course, 'Herr Schmidt.'" 

Left alone in the honeymoon suite, vainly attempting to coax sounds from the device that suggested human rather than industrial activity, she found herself counting under her breath. 

"Twenty-five seconds," she said, as yet another muffled sound effect wheezed to its conclusion. "You really know how to give a girl a good time."


End file.
